


You

by DIQofNBC



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIQofNBC/pseuds/DIQofNBC
Summary: The most insignificant moments can have the greatest impact. Something Amy learned after Hope pulls her out of the path of an out of control skater.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Ambers

Despite her racing heart, Amy Antsler's warm hazel eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the early morning sun spilling into her window.

Her dreams seemed to overtake every inch of her. Her mind was filled with false memories. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sheen despite being clad in only a small tank top and panties. Her heart beat erratically in her chest. Her auburn locks created a wild halo about her pillow.

But, most noticeably to her, there was a dull ache between her thighs that begged her to ease it.

With hazy eyes she was able to make out the time on her clock. She had 45 minutes until she had to be up.

So she trailed delicate fingers down her body- between her pert breasts, the flat plain of her stomach, and beneath the lace line of her panties. She shivered when her fingers brushed through the tiny strip of short curls before her clit.

She teased herself, just as the unknown hands had in her dreams. She traced around her pussy, gliding easily over the slick skin. She dipped two fingers inside of herself, biting her plump lower lip to stifle her whimper. She gently massaged the sensitive spot within her before slowly sliding her fingers out and playing with her clit.

Her breaths were labored and choppy as she rolled the sensitive bud between her fingers. It wasn't long before she was trembling and her hips were rolling against her hand. As her orgasm neared, she arched into her hands, her eyes fluttered shut, and a low moan slipped from her throat.

And the pleasure crashed into her - so hard that her moan melted into a surprised sigh. She continued to stroke until the sensitivity became too much.

She relaxed against her bed, breathing contentedly as every muscle in her body seemed to meld to her bed. She wasn't sure how long she laid there, just breathing and still running her dream and this moment in her mind, but by the time her alarm sounded, she was ready to begin her day.

.....*You*.....

"I'm not understanding how I'm the only one stressing," Molly Davidson said, eyeing her best friend as Amy walked her to her first class. "This is the last homecoming week we'll have and we're in charge of planning it. We have to plan an entire spirit week as well as the homecoming dance in a matter of four weeks. Not to mention trying to finish up some early assignments, planning for prom, awaiting early application replies, and spending as much time as humanly possible together."

Amy offered her friend a comforting smile. "We're going to be fine with our early applications," she stated first. "Prom is a good bit away, we'll always have time for one another, we have the rest of student council to help plan homecoming, and maybe we can do a poll and let people come up with their own ideas for spirit week. But it is a fantasy of mine to dress as a proud Hufflepuff for school."

"Consider it done," Molly said, leaning over to kiss her best friend's cheek. "How are you so calm right now?"

Amy fought to keep the blush off of her skin. "I don't really know," she lied evenly. "I just have a feeling everything's going to work out the way it's supposed to."

They stopped before Molly's class. "Well I'm going to steal some of your confidence for myself," she said. "I'll see you at English and we'll walk together to lunch."

Amy rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. "Thanks for reminding me," she said. Molly stuck her tongue out before walking into her class.

"Yo Molls!"

"Jared, how many times do I have to tell you that this isn't your first period?" Amy heard Mrs. Peters groan. With a giggle she braved the bustling halls to make it to her own first period class.

Despite the mayhem, Amy found herself lost, once again, in the early hours of her morning. She'd just recently begun to explore her body and found that she was having an incredible time doing so. Learning herself and keeping it a secret - not even telling Molly - made a small rush of excitement surge through her. She bit down on her lip as she wandered carelessly through the halls.

Until she was brought back to reality by a slim finger hooking onto the loop of her black jeans and tugging her against a tall, warm mass that smelled of amber. Before she could raise her head a large figure strode past quickly and out of control on a skateboard, making Amy flinch closer to her savior, who rested a hand on the small of her back.

Amy hesitated a moment before looking nearly directly up and meeting the stoic, amber eyes of Hope Givings. Her lips parted as she stared at the blank beauty for a moment, never being this close to her before.

"Hope," she spoke softly. "I- I... Thank you."

Hope only nodded, a strand of sandy brown hair falling in her face.

Still a bit lost in the taller girl's eyes, she hadn't noticed Ryan approaching them.

"Shit, Amy, you good?" Ryan asked. Amy turned to Ryan, looking as if a trance had been broken. She found herself forcing a smile.

"Yeah," she said, turning to face her. "Hope pulled me out of the way just in time."

And suddenly the warmth beside her moved away. She looked to find that Hope had made her way to Annabelle, who regarded Amy with a curious smile. She smiled back briefly before looking at Hope, who had turned away and began walking to her class.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Ryan said, grabbing Amy's attention again. "Hey, Nick's throwing a party tomorrow. You coming?"

"I don't know," Amy said with a smile. She didn't think she would.

"Well think about it. It'd be dope to see you and Molly there." With that, she headed off to follow her skateboarding friend, laughter in her voice as she moved through the halls.

She watched after the carefree girl and found herself happy to only feel fond, friendly feelings for her. After hopelessly pining after the cheerful girl, she'd let go of her crush earlier in her senior year. As beautiful and happy and kind as Ryan was, she knew it was never meant to be.

The hallways slowly emptied as the day began and Amy hurried to her first class, deciding to keep the morning's moments in the back of her mind until she could be alone again tonight.

.....*You*.....

The morning seemed to move quickly for Amy. She was on her way to English before she knew it. Though she was excited to see Molly, her eyes gravitated to Hope first. She sat silently by the window, reading a book she couldn't identify. She looked the most peaceful when she was submerged in a world far away from this one. A small smile always painted her pouty lips. Something Amy had noticed some time ago.

Something her eyes had found themselves gravitating towards at some point or another. Like now.

And she was so focused on those lips that she hadn't noticed Hope's eyes flicking towards her, not altering her position at all. When Amy did notice, she let out a small squeak and rushed to Molly, who was incredibly happy to see her.

"How were your morning classes?" she asked. "Mine went well but I've been so excited to get to Ms. Fine's class. She said she got us matching puzzle books."

"It's been good," Amy said, forcing her mind out of the amber scented fog. "I'm excited to see the puzzles."

The rest of the day continued on with Amy on auto-pilot, only really being active when it came to planning the ballot for spirit week and the deciding the theme of the currently secret homecoming dance; starry nights.

With Molly catching a ride home with GiGi and Jared so she could stay a bit later, Amy made her way to her car.

Out alone in the night sky brought her mind back to this morning. Her dreams, her own touch, and the warm, lean body of Hope Givings. She felt free to think now, so she did. On the way home, in the shower, and as she crawled into bed. Eager to reach her dreams again, she slipped easily into sleep, caught once more in the ache of physical touch. Tonight though, the hands that skimmed her frame donned familiar silver rings and she was wrapped in the scent and color she'd been thinking of all day.


	2. Tell Me

Amy was excited for the weekend ahead. It would be one of many over the course of the year that her parents would be spending away from home. Knowing that Amy would be leaving soon, they've decided to begin delving in things they enjoy - including spa trips, couple retreats, various classes, anything new they've stumbled upon. While Amy had been invited to join some of their adventures, she was happy to leave them to their own devices for these weekend - and week-long - getaways.

On this particular couples retreat, they wouldn't be returning until this coming Friday.

So after sending them off, she wandered into the kitchen to make breakfast. She'd been doing some soul searching of her own much closer to home. She'd found that she rather enjoyed cooking and tried new things while her parents were away. She planned on headed to the grocery store tonight to prep for a week of new ideas.

She hummed a Sabrina Claudio song as she moved about the kitchen, preparing to make a fruit parfait and mango iced tea. She'd just finished cutting up a white peach when her phone went off. Molly was calling via Facetime. Propping her phone up in front of her, she answered.

"Morning," Amy said, smiling briefly before moving to begin cutting pears.

'Good morning my beautiful best friend,' she responded. 'What's on the menu for breakfast today?'

"Fruit parfait and mango iced tea," she answered. "I'll be happy to make another one for you if you wanted to come over."

'I wish I could,' she said. 'I have an early appointment with my mother and her therapist. She's starting to get back to herself following the divorce and I want to try and be there as much as possible for her.'

"That's good to hear," Amy said. "I know that she really appreciates that."

'Mmmhhmmm,' Molly replied. 'But I should be back in time for lunch and in time to get ready for Nick's party tonight.'

Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you actually want to go to that?"

'Why not?' she asked. 'We've always been about school and rules and everything else in-between. I feel like it wouldn't hurt to give some time to the high school experience and get it out of our systems before we get to college.'

"Or," Amy began, "you can come over and we can have a movie marathon tonight."

'We do that all the time,' Molly argued.

"And we have fun all the time."

Molly rolled her eyes. 'At least think about it. This is our last year here. As much as I've been ready to move forward in life, it may help to actually exist in the moment with the people around us.'

Amy had a sneaking suspicion that Molly had been attending a few sessions for herself.

'At least think about it,' she said.

"I will," she offered. "I promise."

After they hung up, Amy finished her breakfast and headed to her room to begin her second new hobby - yoga.

She'd become quite good at it, having worked on her flexibility over the coming months. Once she'd finished her session, she laid on her floor and began to think about the party.

As she mulled it over, she truly had no reason to not go. It was meant to be a moment of relaxation - a way to be away from the stress of the days leading to graduation. So with a sigh, she texted Molly and let her know that she'd go with the stipulation that she'd meet her there and leave the moment she was ready to. No complaints.

.....*You*.....

The hours until the party began were closing in but Amy didn't feel any bubbling of excitement. Or relaxation. She wasn't exactly tense, but she would much prefer to not have to go and interact with a household full of strangers... plus Molly, likely Gigi, Jared, and Annabelle. And Hope.

Her parent's early departure had been welcomed as it gave her a distraction from last night's dreams. And she'd done good in keeping them away. Until she realized that seeing Hope there was a strong possibility.

Their "relationship" was comprised of occasional glances, a nod in greeting here or there, or glaring on Hope's part. Of all the people she imagined saving her from a rogue skater, Hope hadn't been on the list. But since she had, Amy seemed to hold fast to that fleeting moment.

Hope felt good. Aside from being warm and physically safe, her presence was... all encompassing. She'd just barely registered the reason she was in her arms in the first place, nevermind anyone or anything else.

The more she thought about Hope, the more her body reacted as it had for the last few evenings. Deciding to keep her thoughts for the night, alone in bed, she decided to focus on getting ready instead.

She showered quickly, covered in her usual warm, cinnamon scent. She decided to do her auburn locks in loose curls and kept her face bare. Rummaging through her closet, she settled on a fitted, midnight blue catsuit with a lace panel spanning the length between her breasts and her waist. As petite as her frame was, her hips, ass, and thighs were rather plump. And the bodysuit did wonders for her frame.

She pulled a pale gold blazer from her closet and her 'Starry Night' high-top Converse. She was just grabbing her keys when her phone went off five times.

'Hey honey! We just made it to the retreat! We're going to try and get some rest and call you in the morning. Love you!' Her mother.

'Are you ready?' Molly.

'I bet you look gorgeous.' Molly.

'We're going to have so much fun tonight. I just know it.' Molly.

'I'm heading out now!'

'I look forward to seeing you tonight, my platonic soulmate.' Gigi.

Amy rolled her eyes but couldn't fight her giggle.

With a last once over, she locked up and made her way to her car; mentally preparing for a long night ahead.

Or she tried. As when she pulled up she felt no closer to prepared than she had before. After parking, she took a moment to breathe. She'd stay, say hello to her friends, maybe dance with Molly, and then make her way home for a late night snack and her late night moments alone. She took another beat to text Molly before getting out and heading to the large, nearly vibrating home.

Not even ten seconds after knocking, Tanner opened the door.

"Oh shit! It's Antsler!"

There was excited cheering as she walked into the house. She offered an uncomfortable wave.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he offered.

"I'm okay. I was actually just looking for Molly," she said, hoping he had an idea of where she was.

"Oh okay. I think I saw her out back by the pool with Gigi," he said. She gave him a bright, thankful smile before making her way to the back.

"Oh shit! You showed up!" Amy's head turned in the direction of Ryan's voice. An ever present smile was painting her lips. Despite no longer looking to Ryan as she once had, her happiness was hard to not want to be consumed by. So she'd take a break. A small one. Just to talk to her and soak in the ease she exhibited.

"Hey," she replied. "Good thing I did, huh? It seems like everyone is having a really good time."

"Hell yeah," she said. "Just came from karaoke. About to ride a board into the pool. You wanna come?"

"Sure," she said. "I was hoping to meet Molly out there anyway."

Ryan threw a friendly arm over her shoulder and led the way. She was comfortable. And she smelled really good. Clean and fresh. But there was no pull in her stomach. No longing between her thighs. No tingling in her skin. No fog in her mind.

This made her smile wider. Hopefully she could have a good friendship with Ryan. One free of hardships.

"You want to give it a go?" Ryan teased. Amy let out a laugh.

"Unless there's a medical professional here or an ambulance on standby I think it'd be best if I didn't." Ryan laughed with her now.

"Amy!" Molly's voice broke through the crowd.

They found each other's eyes immediately. Amy smiled at her and Molly wagged in her eyes in return.

Molly looked beautiful. She was dressed in a flowing, emerald dress and booties. Beside her Jared stood in brands she couldn't name but he sported a smile even she found adorable as he waved. She waved back, still walking. Annabelle looked up, her blonde hair in wet waves and clad in nothing but a pair small black short and a rich, purple bra. Her eyes seemed to shine with excitement, even in the distance.

It wasn't until her eyes met Hope that she stopped walking. She stood with her hair in soft waves falling over her shoulders. With a black, v-neck t-shirt, colorful ink was visible in her skin - something Amy had never noticed before. She donned tight black jeans and rich black Vans. She cradled a beer in her hands, raising it to her lips as her eyes glared in Amy's direction but didn't meet her eyes.

"Why don't you say hey to everybody while we get set up for the trick?" Ryan offered, removing her arm from around her.

She tossed her another smile before making her way quickly to the group, eyes trained on Hope, who was finally watching her eyes with an unreadable expression.

The closer the got to Hope, the more all else seemed to melt away. She hadn't the slightest idea of why she was rushing for her, or even what she planned to say when she finally got to her, but she couldn't seem to see anything but her. And that familiar tightening in her stomach began to tug at her.

Until a warm, familiar hand grabbed her and yanked her away from the group.

"Were you just hanging out with Ryan?" Molly asked as she pulled them away from the group. Amy looked at Molly for a moment before looking back to Hope, who glanced at her a moment longer before saying something to Annabelle and fading into the crowd.

She hated that she felt disappointed.

"Earth to Amy," Molly said. "I thought we were over the Ryan situation. Considering Nick and all."

"I am," she answered honestly, giving the girl her attention at last. "I ran into her while I was headed out here to find you. She invited me to watch her skate into the pool. Since I was already headed out here, I figured it wouldn't hurt."

Molly stopped before an entrance to the house, which was a bit more secluded than any other place beside the pool.

"Okay, so why was her arm around you? And you all looked like you were having a hilarious time."

Amy recognized the spark in Molly's eyes. She was excited at the prospect of Amy delving into a relationship - be it emotional or purely physical. Amy rolled her eyes.

"She was leading me out here and offered for me to join her and whoever else decided to play daredevil tonight. I'm not interested in anything more than a completely platonic friendship and it's my understanding that she feels the same."

Molly deflated a bit. "I hate to admit that you all would have been kind of cute together. The skater and the scholar. Where's George and Alan when you need them?" They both let out small giggles at this.

"As beautiful of a play I'm sure that would make, I'm not interested in making it my reality. But I think I'd rather like being Ryan's friend."

"Yeah," Molly agreed almost reluctantly. "She does seem pretty cool."

"So I see you had quite the clique with you," Amy said, happy for the change of subject.

Molly rolled her eyes but a smile played on her lips - something Amy was incredibly happy to see.

"I came with GiGi and Jared and I guess Gigi and Annabelle have this weird... whatever going on. And Annabelle and Hope are friends so it ended up being... quite the clique."

"Well, I'd like to get back to them and get the night started," Amy said, grabbing Molly's hand and walking her back over to where Jared stood on his own.

"Where did everyone go?" Molly asked once she was close enough. Jared opened his mouth to answer.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" They heard Gigi scream. They turned in time to see her her launch herself via skateboard into the pool; clad in a light gray one piece. Once she splashed, the yard irrupted in cheers. She surfaced well after they imagined one would have with a smile on her face.

Amy saw Annabelle across the pool in time to see her face morph from concern to a relieved laughter. Hope stood beside her, smirking before turning her attention to meet Amy's eyes. Amy offered a shy smile and a small wave. Hope raised a brow, amusement painting her face.

"Yo Amy!" she heard Ryan call. She looked at the smiling girl as she stood atop their makeshift ramp. "You sure you don't want to have a go? Tanner's goin' to med school!"

Amy let out a laugh and waved her off.

"Aight," she relented with a laugh of her own. "For my new homie Amy!"

"Amy!" the yard chorused as Ryan rode the ramp and splashed, her board, much like Gigi's flew off into the yard somewhere. More cheers irrupted and Molly and Amy shared laughter together, getting swept into the excitement of being with their peers.

Amy looked to where Hope once stood and found that she'd once again slipped away.

"I'm going to grab a drink," she said suddenly. "You want anything?"

"I'm good! I'll try to stay around here until you get back."

Amy made her way to the refreshments, eyes darting around to get a glance of Hope. She was beyond pleased to see her behind the bar grabbing a beer. She leaned against the empty spot across from her.

"Hey," she said, making Hope look up. Her eyes, as they usually were, remained blank, flicking down when Amy bit into her lip. "Are... are you having fun tonight?"

She didn't answer immediately. "I suppose," she said, her voice comforting to Amy's ears.

"Do you come to a lot of these? I mean, I imagine you're pretty fun to be around here. Or anywhere." She begged herself to stop talking. She didn't notice the slight tilt in Hope's lips.

"You could say that," she answered. "Drink?"

"Ginger ale?" Hope raised a curious brow. "Ginger ale helps -"

"Alright," she interrupted, taking out a can and placing it in front of Amy. "And for the wife?"

Amy didn't fight the urge to roll her eyes. "When I find a wife, I'll let you know," she promised, earning a chuckle from Hope. She loved the way it sounded.

"So what brings you out?" Hope asked, making her way to more secluded places in the house. "I hadn't known you and Molly to be one for these things."

"We aren't," she said, tossing a fleeting glance to the yard before following Hope in the opposite direction. "But we only have a year left before we don't have a chance at... this."

Hope led them up the stairs and found a completely empty room with a window seat overlooking the yard. With only the light from the yard to guide her, she took a seat on one end and prompted Amy to sit at the other when she hesitated. Once they were across from one another, Hope looked out at the party underway.

"Are you having fun?" Hope asked. "Ryan seems to be making it her mission to help you enjoy yourself." Amy missed the bitterness in Hope's pronunciation of Ryan's name and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Don't get me wrong, no one holds a candle to Molly, but it's nice to have friends so different from you. Someone to give you a different perspective, you know?" She looked to find Hope already watching her closely.

"So whose ides was it to step out for the evening?" she questioned.

"Ryan brought it up to me yesterday but I hadn't planned on coming. Then Molly asked me if I could go and I figured I'd at least try to show up for a little bit before beginning a weekend of solitude." Hope raised a brow. "My parents are out of town for a bit so I usually use this time to be with myself."

"Oh yeah? And what does Amy Antsler do with herself?" Hope fought to keep the smirk from her lips when a rosy color painted Amy's cheeks. She took a drink of her beer.

"I've taken up yoga mostly," she answered. "I've also been doing a lot of cooking. I'm actually going to head to the grocery store first thing tomorrow. I found a few recipes I wanted to try."

"Is that right?" Hope mused. "Tell me some."

"Oh... Well tomorrow I'm going to start with strawberry cheesecake french toast for breakfast, lemon chicken wraps for lunch, sweet chili salmon for dinner, and I think maybe chocolate covered strawberry popsicles for dessert."

"That's just tomorrow? Damn Antsler," Hope noted, looking impressed. "Can you actually make all of that?"

"Of course," she said, feeling confident in the research she did. "It's my first time making some of the things but I feel pretty confident about it."

Hope made a humming noise and turned her attention to the yard. "You don't believe me."

"Never said that." Her tone suggested she didn't have to.

"You could always see for yourself," Amy challenged before she knew what she was saying. Hope turned her amused eyes on Amy, who refused to back down.

She let out a single chuckle, amused and a bit surprised.

"Would you like that?" she asked. Hope wondered how far down the blush extended on her skin.

"I mean... I wouldn't mind. It's nice to have friends... people taste what you make. Molly usually does it but Sundays she's busy. And you seem like you'd be nice company..."

Hope never turned away, endless amusement seemed to dance in her eyes.

"What time are you going to the store tomorrow?"

"Oh, you don't have to come with me. It'll be really early in the morning."

"What time, Amy?" she repeated.

"Um... I like to be there when they open at seven. A little market not too far from the school. Alyra's."

"Cool," Hope said, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Without a look back, Hope left Amy alone.

The young girl sat in the dark room, rolling over what had just happened. She looked down at the yard again, seeing Hope bidding Annabelle goodnight. Hope offered another glance up the the window they'd been sitting at and she felt an excitement roll over her.

She got up and made her way to Molly who, as promised, stayed outside.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I took a minute away from the insanity that is Nick's parties," she replied - not lying. "But I think I'm going to get out of here now. Are you okay or do you need a ride home?"

"I think I'll catch a ride with Jared and Gigi," she said, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "I hope you had a bit of fun."

"I did," she promised. "I'll see you Monday morning before school."

When Amy pulled away, she saw Annabelle watching her with an amused smile. She waved to the girl, who waved back.

Amy moved through the crowd, bidding everyone goodnight before heading home to plan for the day ahead. She waited until receiving a text from Molly confirming she made it home safe not too long after Amy got home. She went to sleep and dreamed of possibilities.


End file.
